The Trip
by Shenotyohoenomo
Summary: Oscar and Andy go on a trip to Tokyo but, they get lost. What happens next? I know but I won't tell so go read and find out!


Oscar. How would you like to come with me on an exclusive Andrew Bernard trip toooooooo TOKYO!

-okay I'll go-

-No Oscar really consider this it's Tokyo-

-Andy, I already said yes-

-Oh ok, you usually turn things down so I have to persuade you-

-Yeah I know but, going to Tokyo sounds fun-

-I guess your right-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()*)()()()()()()()

Oscars POV

Since Canada me and Andy had become really good friends. I comforted him after he eventually found out Angela was cheating on him. Oh, God my best friend is Andy Bernard. Where did I go wrong?

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Oscar had fallen asleep in the car after the airplane ride.

Andy was driving as gentle as he could so he wouldn't wake up Oscar.

-Oscar we're here-

-Wow, this is really nice-

-I know only top notch for my bromigo!-

-Let's drop our stuff off then we can go out to get something to eat-

-Sounds good-

They went up to the room and dropped their stuff off.

Andy sat on the bed looking at restaurants on his phone

They were lost.

Of course they were.

Two people that had taken GCSE and A-Level geography were spectacularly lost and they had no map.

\- Andy, I'm getting damn tired and it's getting dark. - Oscar sighed, sitting down on the bus stop bench.

Andy groaned, sitting down next to him for a moment but then jumping up again. - Do you see the lights? -

\- Andy, we are literally in the city, of course there are street lights. - Oscar groaned, not opening his eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Andy poked Oscar's arm. - I'm not that dumb, Oscar. I mean the neon light that says 'motel' on it! -

\- If you are pranking me, I swear… - Oscar cut himself off when he opened his eyes, noticing the small sign on the other side of the road.

A small happiness bubble built up inside him, spreading a big smile over his face and making him jump up.

\- See? No pranks. Have a little faith, Mr Martinez, - Andy says smugly, grinning.

Oscar smirked, softly pushing Andy a bit.

\- I hope they have some free space because I could use some good sleep. - Oscar picked up his bag.

Andy squinted at him, picking up their other bag. - Even though your're older than me but you're talking as if you're many decades older… -

He shook his head before starting to cross the street, going slowly so Oscar could easily catch him up.

\- I have an old soul. Nothing to be ashamed of. - Oscar stuck his tongue out at Andy.

At that, Andy smiled. - There's the immature Oscar we all know and love! -

At the word love, Oscar's eyes lit up and a small blush spread over his cheeks.

Andy didn't say anything, almost regretting saying that because it could have revealed how much he did love Oscar, and he didn't want to ruin the friendship they already had.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Andy's POV

Yes I'm straight and yes I have a crush on Oscar. Oh wait a sec that doesn't make any sense! So I guess I am bi or gay I don't know anymore.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Instead, he marched forwards and stood next to the door, looking to Oscar as if to ask whether they should go in.

Oscar smiled, opening the door for Andy, staying close to Andy, slowly looking around.

Since he was the older one, Andy felt like he should be the one to go and approach the man with the curliest moustache in the world who was standing behind a desk.

\- Boyys, ya are one lucky paer cuz we have one room laft. - The man spoke in some really weird accent that made Oscar giggle a bit.

Andy, however, managed to keep a straight face and nodded. - Okay, that's fine, do we have to pay now or later? -

\- Ya need to sign hare and pay in paper. - the man slid a simple form to Andy, already turning around to get the key for them.

Andy gave Oscar a quick look, both of them laughing a little, before signing the form and clearing his throat. - So, uh, pay now or? I didn't understand… -

\- Now would be 'kay? - The man smiled, only making his mustache look bigger.

Nodding, Andy tried his best to look anywhere except at the man's moustache, digging around in his bag for the amount of money written on the form.

Afterwards, the man led them to their room, unlocking the door and giving Andy the key.

\- Have fun! - The man cheered before walking away.

Oscar burst out laughing, stepping into the room, searching for a light switch.

Andy just sighed, carefully dumping his bag at the side where they wouldn't trip over it before joining Oscar in their search for light, wondering why anyone would design a room where light is so hard to find.

\- Found it! - Oscar switched the light on, finally closing the door behind them and locking it just in case, so no one would come in, turning to face Andy with smile on his lips.

But Andy wasn't looking at Oscar, he was standing, stuck in place, staring at the room with a look similar to fear on his face.

\- Andy, are you okay? - Oscar frowned, turning to look at what Andy was looking, realization hitting him. - Oh...Ooh! -

For a moment, they both just stared, matching expressions of surprise on their faces as they looked over the single, small bed in front of them.

Andy coughed. - Uh, I… we can- I mean, I'll sleep on the floor? - his voice was higher than usual, a little uneven.

\- I won't let you sleep on the floor! I can sleep on the floor, - Oscar said, walking deeper into the room, sitting down.

Just as stubborn, Andy shook his head firmly. He sat on the floor opposite Oscar and crossed his arms. - You're the one who was so tired, you need the bed. I don't mind sleeping on the floor! -

\- No. Stop it. No more, - Oscar said in a strict tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

\- Oscar, get on the bed. I won't let you sleep on the floor! I mean, I'll be up looking at different kinds of tea anyway, I don't need the bed! - Andy argued, glaring at Oscar.

\- I won't let you sleep on the floor. Get in that damn bed! - Oscar stood up, stamping his feet on the floor to make his point, - We can share it. It's not that small. No biggie, we'll sleep on different sides. -

Oscar sighed. - Fine, but you can sleep now, before you fall over, and I'll join you later. Deal? -

\- No, I can see that you are tired. We both are. Let's get into bed and sleep. It's already late. - Oscar yawned but didn't move to make his point, letting his hands fall to his sides.

Shaking his head once again, Andy stifled his own yawn. - No, no, I need to finish the coffee thing, - he said, then went red. - Uhm, I mean the tea thing… The tea research, the tea-search, if you will, the thing that I have to do before sleeping… -

\- Andy, c'mon, am I so bad that you can't even sleep in the same bed as me? I am not sick or anything… - Oscar looked really sad.

Andy couldn't stand the look on Oscar's face so he just gave in, standing up, stumbling over his own feet and almost hitting the wall as he did. - Okay, okay, fine. We can sleep together! Wait, I didn't mean- I just meant- - He cut himself off, his face flushing red, and headed to the little bathroom to wash his face and clear his mind.

Oscar laughed a bit, plugging their phones into the chargers so they could get out of here tomorrow.

When Andy came out of the bathroom, Oscar had pulled off his shirt and was unbuttoning his pants.

\- It's stuck again. Ugh. Can you please help me open the damn belt? I will need to buy new one. - Andy was fiddling with his pants, standing next to the bed without a shirt on.

All the colour that Oscar had tried so hard to wash away suddenly returned within a second but he nodded anyway. - Uh, yeah, sure, of course… -

He moved to help Andy, avoiding his gaze, and gently started to undo the belt buckle, freezing when his fingers brushed Andy's bare skin.

Andy giggled, being a ticklish person. He put his hand over Oscar's, a big smile over his face.

Oscar looked up at Andy sheepishly. - Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. But since when are you so ticklish? I thought it was just your neck? - he raised an eyebrow.

\- Well, with my neck, there is a different story… - a small blush creeped onto Oscar's face.

\- And what kind of story is that? - Andy asked, trying again with the belt, this time focusing on not touching Oscar's skin.

\- Well… um… You know that I can't bear anyone touching it but well… Once a boy touched it, purely by accident, and I got hard… Kinda embarrassing… - Andy stumbled over his words, finally confirming to Oscar that he was into boys.

\- Oh. - Oscar couldn't say anything more, trying not to weird Andy out by looking to excited, hope fluttering in his heart. He chose to finally undo Andy's belt instead, then stepped back, smiling. - All done. -

\- Yeah… Well, good thing that that friend didn't find out. - Andy tried to laugh but it came out something like a choked noise. - Um, thanks for the belt. -

Oscar nodded, gesturing to the bed. - You can, well, get in. You don't have to wait for me to change. -

\- I don't mind, I'll go wash my face while you change. - Oscar smiled, taking his pants off, walking to the bathroom with only his boxers on.

Speaking of, Andy almost felt ridiculous when he undressed and ended up in his usual, weird boxers. He stood there, biting his lip and trying to decide whether he should slip on a t-shirt to hide them, not moving even as Oscar came back out of the bathroom.

His boxers made Oscar's bulge look even bigger.

Oscar smiled at Andy, walking to the bed.

\- So, which side do you want to sleep on? - Oscar asked, stretching out a bit.

Finally making his mind up when he looked over Oscar again, Andy shrugged. - You can choose. I just need to find a t-shirt or something to wear… - He started to look through his bag without waiting for a reply.

\- Andy… Don't be silly… We will be too hot with shirts on… - Oscar stepped a bit closer to Andy.

Pushing his hair back and sighing, Andy stood up again, a small frown on his face. - Yeah, but, I just- ugh, never mind. Fine, fine, which side do you want? -

\- Don't worry about your boxers, I like them. They are cute, just like you, - Oscar blurted out, blushing a bit harder before turning to the bed. - Well, I'll take the left side. -

\- That sounds right, - Andy said, blushing again, then cleared his throat. - I mean, it sounds left? -

\- Right. - Oscar giggled, slowly slipping into the bed, staying on the very edge to make sure that there would be enough space for Andy, still feeling a bit insecure about his body.

Andy did the same on the other side, staying so close to the edge that he was almost falling off but not wanting to move any closer in case he accidentally elbowed Oscar or something.

Oscar looked at Andy, slowly drifting to sleep and, when his eyes fell shut, he slowly edged closer to Andy until he was cuddled really close to him.

Panicking, Andy held his breath, trying not to even breathe on Oscar, pulling the blanket over both of them before letting his eyes close, lulled closer to sleep by the rhythm of Oscar's breathing.

Not that either of them would ever admit it but that was one of the calmest, most peaceful nights of sleep they'd ever had or have in their lives.

When Andy started to wake up, Oscar was already curled all around him, having put one leg between Andy's, his head on Andy's chest.

Andy couldn't even complain, he was almost as bad, his arm around Oscar's shoulders and his leg draped over Oscar's equally as much. He had to admit it felt nice to be hugged by the literal embodiment of sleepy warmth.

Oscar, as if feeling Andy wake up, moved even more close to him, if that was even possible, letting a small moan slip over his lips.

At the sound, Andy froze, glancing down at Oscar, unable to help the smile that bloomed on his face when he saw how peaceful Oscar looked, his eyes closed and free of emotions, his skin smooth and free of wrinkles or frown lines, and his whole body relaxed.

Right at that moment, another moan escaped Oscar's lips, his grip tightening a bit around Oscar's body.

\- Mm… Andy…. - Oscar moaned out softly.

A small squeak escaped Andy. - Oscar?- he managed to ask, conflicted between rolling off the bed and just pulling Oscar closer.

Oscar just opened his lips a bit, cuddling even closer to Andy,having half a hard on.

Under his breath, Andy swore a little. He then just gave up and melted into Oscar's touch, not caring what would happen, partly because he'd imagined something like this before.

Oscar sighed happily, tilting his head up a bit as if searching for something in his sleep.

He tried not to but Andy chuckled at Oscar's sleepy determination, resting his head on top of Oscar's curls.

Oscar sighed once again in full happiness, melting away into Andy's tender touch.

Neither of them moved, aside from softly shifting to breathe in matching rhythms, both of them finally experiencing what they'd secretly craved.

It was such a peaceful moment, filled with pure happiness, but right then Andy's phone chose to start angrily buzzing, making Oscar jump at the sound in sudden terror.

Oscar jumping made Andy jump and he ended up whacking his head on the headboard, immediately groaning and sitting up a little, rubbing his head and glaring at his phone.

Realizing that he was still clenching at Andy, Oscar went pale, shifting to the very edge of the bed, shame soon overcoming him, making him go red and try to push down his still semi hard on.

Once Andy's sudden headache had gone, he blinked at the loss of Oscar's warmth and looked over to where Oscar was perched on the end of the bed. - Oscar? What's wrong? Did I do something? -

\- Andy… I… I… - Oscar had no idea how to explain himself, feeling close to tears just from the thought that he could lose his best friend simply because of his stupidity.

Andy scooted a little closer to Oscar, gently poking his leg and offering him a smile. - It's okay, I get it. Uh, don't worry, we're still good. And, anyway, you're a nice cuddler. -

\- Oh, thank god! I was so scared for a split second! - Oscar let his body lean against Andy's.

Leaning against Oscar in return almost immediately, Andy smirked. - Although, there is one thing… -

\- Yeah…? - Oscar still asked, even when he was almost sure what Andy was talking about.

Instead of saying anything, Andy lowered his gaze to Oscar's still-present hard on, obviously expecting Oscar to look there too, and raised an eyebrow.

Oscar looked down, crossing his hands over it, trying to push it down, a big blush tinting his cheeks.

\- You know, - Andy said, his voice deep and smooth, - I think it's kind of cute… -

\- Cute that I got a boner because of my best friend? It's not funny, Andy… - Oscar didn't want to look up, still feeling a bit embarrassed and doubting himself.

Andy nodded, then realised Oscar couldn't see him. He cleared his throat. - Yeah, about that… I was thinking, we don't have to be best friends, - he said quietly, a little nervous.

Oscar's head shot up in sudden panic, his eyes big and wide, all the colour on his face fading. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing come out, something inside him almost breaking.

His arms busy with being wrapped around Oscar, Andy carefully hit his head on Oscar's, then shook it. - Don't panic, I'm not leaving you. I just meant that, you know, we could upgrade to, um, boyfriends. If you want? - his voice was fast, he was just spitting out the words so he didn't get too shy to say them.

\- YES! YES, Andy Bernard! YES! - it took less than a second for all of Oscar's face to light up and for him to scream, pulling his arms around Andy in a tight hug.

Andy laughed, letting his head fall onto Oscar's shoulder, a huge grin on his face as he closed his eyes. - Thanks, Oscar. -

\- You just made me the happiest man on the planet, -Oscar murmured against Andy's neck, his smile too big for him to speak clearly.

\- Impossible, because that's me! - Andy argued, his voice muffled.

\- Andy. - Oscar tilted his head back a bit to look Andy in the face, being all serious again. - Can I please kiss you…? - Oscar whispered, almost without a sound at all.

Andy paused for a second before beaming, his eyes full of joy, and hesitantly leaned forwards, giving Oscar the chance to take charge if he wanted to.

Oscar smiled, pulling Andy closer, too eager for their first kiss.

It wasn't too clear who did what but then they were kissing and neither of them had ever been happier, both of them lost in the taste of each other, in the taste of happiness and the chance for a future filled with more kisses.

A year later, they'd come back with a map and a room number scribbled down. They'd come back to thank the little room that had had brought them closer and they'd definitely kiss some more. For this trip, though, they were together and happy and that was more than enough.


End file.
